Harry potter y la prisionera de Azkaban
by Sandra-69
Summary: esta historia es de una persona muy escondida. Pero pondré mas detalles en otro fic.


Mi dirección es: anaylos7hotmail.com. Que os guste, adiós.  
  
Harry Potter y la prisionera de Azkaban  
  
1- Dudley cojo  
  
Harry, cumplía 16 años. Iba a empezar sexto curso en Howarts. Harry, por un lado si quería tener 17 años para hacer magia fuera de Howarts, pero por otro no, porque sino ya casi acabaría Hogwarts.  
  
A Harry no le gustaba nada estar con sus tíos. Preferiría vivir con su padrino Sirius, pero estaba muerto.  
  
Harry tenía hambre así que fue a desayunar. El desayuno ya estaba listo y encima de la mesa.  
  
–Hola - dijo Harry.  
  
–Hola Harry - dijo Petunia.  
  
Vernon, que estaba sentado en su silla con un periódico le dijo a Petunia:  
  
- Mira Petunia – le dijo Vernon poniéndole el periódico delante de las narices.  
  
Petunia cogió el periódico y dijo: O no –dijo ella –una chica llamada Anabel.......... O NO  
  
-¿Qué pasa? –Saltó Harry.  
  
–Cállate mocoso –bufó Vernon. Vete a tu cuarto.  
  
Harry se fue a su cuarto sin parar de dar resoplidos y bufando. ¿Por qué nunca le decían nada de lo que pasaba? ¿Quién era esa tal Anabel?  
  
Harry entro en su cuarto y se tumbo encima de la cama.  
  
Dudley entró corriendo a la habitación de Harry pero cuando Dudley iba a abrir la boca para hablar, soltó un fuerte aullido de dolor. Había pisado con sus descalzos pies una vieja pelota de pinchos que había tirada en el suelo. Marchó intentando andar a la pata coja pero no podía.  
  
–Mamáááá –dijo Dudley –Harry me a intentado matar mi pie.  
  
Petunia fue corriendo a la habitación de Harry.  
  
Mi querido Duders –dijo Petunia –probrecito ¿qué te a hecho?  
  
–Me ha puesto esa vieja pelota de pinchos en el suelo para que me pinche –dijo Dudley medio llorando.  
  
–No la he puesto yo, yo no juego con ella a sido Hedwig –gruño Harry.  
  
En ese momento Vernon fue corriendo y ni miró a Harry.  
  
Luego marcharon él y su tía llevando a Dudley en brazos a que descansara en el sofá del salón.  
  
Harry estaba pensando en comprarse una gata.  
  
Le pondría de nombre Laika, Luna, Kaila o Puchy.  
  
De todos esos le gustaba mas Luna, Kaila o Puchy.  
  
Pasó un largo rato y por fin se decidió. Le iba a poner Luna.  
  
Él quería una gata de color amarillo.  
  
No sabia si hubiese de ese color.  
  
Harry volvió a pensar en lo de Dudley. ¿Sería grave? Harry no lo sabía pero le daba igual.  
  
Bajó a la cocina a por un vaso de agua.  
  
Allí estaba un medico mirándole el pie a Dudley.  
  
Tendrá que usar muletas por un año –Se le oyó decir al medico -.  
  
El médico sacó unas muletas y se las entregó a Dudley a ver si podía andar bien  
  
con ellas. Dudley las cogió y justo cuando levantó un pie para andar se cayó de  
  
morros al suelo y se puso a llorar.  
  
Harry ya había bebido agua y mientras Dudley practicaba a andar con sus muletas dijo: - Voy a ver a la señora Figg –dijo Harry.  
  
–No vengas muy tarde –Le propuso Vernon.  
  
Harry se fue.  
  
2-La carta anónima que luego se descubrió.  
  
–Hola Harry –Dijo la señora Figg.  
  
–Hola señora Figg –Saludó Harry.  
  
–O no hace falta que me llames señora Figg. Conque  
  
digas solamente Figg ya me vale. Y trátame de tu.  
  
–Vale sé......... Figg  
  
–Bueno yo ya me voy –Dijo Harry.  
  
–Adiós –Se despidió este.  
  
–Adiós –Dijo Figg.  
  
Harry se fue a casa. No sabía pa que había ido si no sacaron conversación.  
  
Harry decidió cambiarle el nombre a su lechuza.  
  
Le iba a poner Puchy de nombre.  
  
Harry se tumbó encima de su vieja cama y de repente algo golpeo la ventana.  
  
Harry se sobresaltó. Luego miro por la ventana y era una lechuza muy rara que Harry no conocía.  
  
Harry abrió la ventana y le desato la carta de la pata a esa lechuza y justo cuando se la quito,  
  
la carta de la pata, la lechuza salió volando a toda prisa por la ventana. Harry se extrañó. Luego cerró la ventana y miro el sobre y no ponía quien la escribía. Harry abrió el sobre y ponía en la carta:  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
Te esperaré mañana a las 5 de la tarde en  
  
la calle 345 del solsayo ¿vale?  
  
Bsssssss  
  
Adiós Harry  
  
No ponía nada más.  
  
¿En Privet Drive a las cinco de la tarde?  
  
Ya era por la noche y Harry se preguntaba quien  
  
seria esa persona que le había escrito una carta.  
  
Al día siguiente por la tarde a las cinco, Harry fue a ese lugar donde no iba nadie.  
  
Cuando llegó no había nadie.  
  
¿Sería eso una broma?  
  
De repente una voz fría y aguda le decía:  
  
- Quiero matarte.  
  
Harry se dio la vuelta en un decir Jesús.  
  
No se lo podía creer.  
  
Lord Voldemort había regresado.  
  
–Asique eras tú el que me envió esa maldita carta –dijo Harry con enfado.  
  
–O nunca había oído que alguien me hablara así con enfado –Dijo Voldemort.  
  
–Si fui yo –Dijo Voldemort.  
  
Harry se abalanzo sobre Voldemort cuando de repente dijo una voz:  
  
- Harry no.  
  
Se dio la vuelta y allí estaban Ron y Hermione.  
  
Estaban con sus varitas sacadas.  
  
–O ya veo que han venido tus amiguitos a salvarte y a luchar.  
  
–No venimos a luchar –Dijo Hermione.  
  
–Hemos venido a salvar a Harry –Dijo Ron.  
  
–Ron - Le susurro Hermione, dándole un codazo –si no luchamos no creo que salvemos  
  
muy bien a Harry. Y yo he dicho que no vamos a luchar.  
  
–Bien –Dijo Voldemort –llegó la hora de matar a Harry.  
  
–¡Avada Kedavra! - Gritó Voldemort pero Hermione se metió delante y le dio a ella. - Pagarás por haber matado a mi mejor amiga –Gritó Harry, que se le habían caído dos  
  
lágrimas.  
  
Sin Hermione en Hogwarts, pensaba Harry, todo no será como siempre.  
  
Tendrían que buscarse alguna de sexto o de quinto con quien andar.  
  
Harry se volvió a lo que estaba pasando y Harry estaba muy furioso, tanto como para matar a Voldemort. Porque sabía que algún día lo mataría, de tan furioso que estaba.  
  
Una perra apareció en aquel instante.  
  
Era grande como Sirius.  
  
Voldemort desapareció.  
  
Ron estaba llorando desconsoladamente.  
  
3- A escondidas  
  
- No me puedo imaginar ir a Howarts sin Hermione –Rugió Harry. - Era tan guapa... –Dijo Ron, con tono soñador.  
  
–Les mandare una carta a sus padres –Dijo Harry.  
  
Harry se la mando contándoles todo lo que había pasado.  
  
Luego Harry se fue a casa de sus tíos y Ron, a su casa.  
  
Su amiga dio su vida por salvarlo. A Harry se le ocurrió andar con alguna chica de sexto que podía ser Lavender.  
  
Sí, siempre que Ron quisiera.  
  
Harry se puso a leer un libro sobre él, porque cada año que pasaba escribían un libro  
  
sobre lo que había pasado. Iba a empezar el libro uno el del curso uno, cuando hizo primero que se titulaba Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal.  
  
Después de un largo rato tenía hambre, y fue a cenar.  
  
Dudley ya sabía andar mejor con las muletas.  
  
No se caía tanto.  
  
Harry, (que sus tíos no le habían dirigido la palabra) de que cenó, se fue a leer.  
  
Cuando Harry estaba leyendo, Dudley entro con sus muletas a su habitación.  
  
–Pagarás por esto Harry –Dijo Dudley –Por haberme dejado cojo.  
  
Pero antes de que Dudley se abalanzara sobre él, Harry sacó su varita apuntándole a Dudley. - Fuera - Dijo Harry.  
  
–No me iré –Dijo Dudley.  
  
-¡DESMAIUS! –Gritó Harry.  
  
Dudley cayó al suelo.  
  
Petunia subió corriendo al dormitorio de Harry.  
  
–Que le has hecho a mi pobre Dudders –Gritó horrorizada Petunia.  
  
–No me dejaba en paz –Dijo Harry, que sabía que había metido la pata, porque ahora lo expulsarían de Howarts y sus tíos lo reñirían.  
  
Llegó de repente una lechuza.  
  
Era la del colegio.  
  
Harry le abrió la ventana y la lechuza entro, y Petunia se puso a gritar como loca.  
  
–Vernon –Gritó Petunia –Hay que llevara Dudders al Hospitaaaaaaaaaaal.  
  
Vernon arranco el coche mientras Petunia arrastraba a Dudley.  
  
–Si quieres Tía, te ayudo –Dijo Harry.  
  
–Sí, Ayúdame.  
  
–Vale.  
  
-¡Win...  
  
–NO –Gritó de inmediato Petunia –Mejor no ayudes.  
  
–Vale - dijo Harry y se puso a leer la carta que le habían mandado.  
  
Querido Harry Potter:  
  
Ha hecho magia fuera de Howarts y delante de un muggle por no decir a él.  
  
Queda expulsado totalmente de Howarts.  
  
Fudge ministro de magia.  
  
Harry se puso triste. Si ese año fuera a Hogwarts, conocería a una chica de sexto para andar con ella  
  
en lugar de Hermione.  
  
Al rato llegó la lechuza de Ron.  
  
Harry la abrió la ventana y la lechuza entro volando.  
  
Harry le desato el sobre de la pata a la lechuza y leyó:  
  
Hola Harry:  
  
Sé que te han expulsado de Howarts y mi padre me a dicho que Dumbledore ira al ministerio a  
  
arreglarlo todo.  
  
Por cierto. Si Dumbledore lo arregla todo te mandara una lechuza y Fred y Geroge, irán conmigo a  
  
casa de tus tíos con los polvos flu.  
  
Nosotros te compraremos los libros y una... una... bueno una...... es que..... tu lechuza...  
  
LA HAN MATADO YA ESTA. Te compraremos otra.  
  
Tranquilo Harry no tardaremos. Pero tendremos que marcharnos cuando vayamos a tu casa  
  
en silencio al ir y al venir a mi casa. ¿Vale?  
  
Adiós Harry  
  
Ron  
  
Harry no se lo podía creer, primero se muere Hermione y luego Hedwig.  
  
Harry se metió en la cama sin parar de pensar en la muerte de Hermione y Hedwig.  
  
Luego, por fin se durmió.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó y fue a desayunar.  
  
A Harry se le habían pasado los días volando, y luego llegó la lechuza del colegio.  
  
Por fin se dijo Harry. Ya lo habían arreglado todo. Harry ya podía volver a Howarts.  
  
Se le pasaron los días volando, hasta que por fin llego el día por la noche antes de ir a Howarts y él bajó a la chimenea y cuando llegaron, Ron le ayudo a bajar su baúl, y luego le enseñó y le dio  
  
una lechuza negra.  
  
–Le voy a poner de nombre... Puchy –Dijo Harry.  
  
–Si, es bonito - Dijo Ron.  
  
–Bueno qué, - Susurró Fred ¿Nos vamos?  
  
–Si –dijo Ron en voz baja Todos usaron los polvos flu y se fueron y al cabo de unos minutos estaban en casa de Ron.  
  
–Uf que alivio que no nos hayan pillado –Dijo Ron.  
  
–Si –Dijo Harry - tienes razón.  
  
–Me pregunto quien será el nuevo profesor o profesora que nos dé Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras –Dijo Harry.  
  
–Ya y yo –Dijo Ron.  
  
–Hola chicos.  
  
La señora Weasley había entrado con las manos mojadas, secándoselas con un trapo.  
  
–Harry te veo muy flacucho –Dijo Molly –Yo te alimentare. Anda ve a la cocina a cenar.  
  
Y vosotros también no os quedéis ahí pasmados.  
  
Durante la cena, a Ron se le caían lágrimas.  
  
-¿Qué té pasa Ron? –Preguntó Harry.  
  
–Nada –Respondió este –es por lo de la muerte de Hermione.  
  
Todos se quedaron callados.  
  
4- El secreto de Ron.  
  
Después de cenar, Harry y Ron fueron al cuarto de Ron, y Ginni, a su cuarto sola sin Hermione.  
  
Al día siguiente Ginni fue al cuarto de Ron y despertó a los dos.  
  
- Arriba –Dijo Ginni.  
  
Harry y Ron se levantaron y bajaron a la cocina a desayunar.  
  
–Hola –Saludó Molly.  
  
–Hola saludaron Harry y Ron.  
  
Después de desayunar, Harry y Ron cogieron sus cosas y Molly los llevó hasta la estación.  
  
Allí había una chica de Gryffindor que hacía sexto que Harry no conocía.  
  
–Hola –Dijo Harry.  
  
–Hola - saludó la chica.  
  
-¿Cómo te llamas? Harry.  
  
–Yo soy Martha.  
  
-¿No cruzas la barrera? –Pregunto Harry.  
  
–Si pero es que estoy esperando a mis padres que me dijeron que esperara y no han venido.  
  
–Bueno la voy a cruzar ahora –Dijo Martha.  
  
–¿La cruzamos juntos? –Pregunto Harry.  
  
–Vale –Dijo Martha.  
  
–Ron, Harry y Ginni venid o llegaréis tarde –Gritó la señora Weasley.  
  
Harry fue con Martha.  
  
–Bien Ron y Ginni pasar juntos y Harry y esta niña venga –Dijo Molly.  
  
Ron y Ginni la pasaron y luego Harry y Martha la pasaron y detrás fue la señora Weasley.  
  
Ron, Ginni, Harry y Martha subieron al tren.  
  
Harry presentó a Ron y a Martha y luego Ginni fue con Luna al mismo compartimento y Harry Ron y Martha juntos a otro.  
  
–O que bien ya volvemos a Howarts –Dijo Harry aliviado.  
  
–Ya –dijo Ron.  
  
–Sabéis –Dijo Harry- Voy a comprar una gata. Y le pondré de nombre Luna.  
  
–Luna ya se llama una Ravenclaw –Dijo Ron.  
  
-¿Yena te gusta, Harry? –Preguntó Martha.  
  
–Sí, buen nombre –Dijo Harry.  
  
Ron se quedó pensativo un momento y luego dijo:  
  
- Sí es verdad.  
  
-¿Qué clase y que profesor o profesora te gusta más? –Pregunto Harry a Martha.  
  
–A mí la clase que más me gusta es la de vuelo y el profesor no sé por que a mí me gustó mucho Lupin y como cada año siempre hay uno o una nuevos de defensa contra las Artes Oscuras no sé pero el que menos me gusta es Snape.  
  
–A mí también –Dijo Harry.  
  
-¿Y que no sea de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras? –Pregunto Harry.  
  
–Pues a mí Flitwick – Dijo Martha.  
  
–Es majo, sí –Dijo Ron.  
  
Cuando ya estaban llegando a Howarts Harry Ron y Martha se pusieron las túnicas.  
  
–Mi hermana hace primero este año –Dijo Martha.  
  
-¿Cómo se llama? –Preguntó Harry.  
  
–Sandra Prieto.  
  
El tren se paró y todos los alumnos bajaron del tren.  
  
Harry Martha y Ron se montaron en un carro y de que llegaron a Howarts, se sentaron en el banco de Gryffindor y la fila de los de primero estaba un poco asustada.  
  
–Bien –Decía Dumbledore –este ya es un nuevo año dar la bienvenida a los de primero. Pero antes de que comience el banquete quiero decir que Hermione Granger a muerto. El Gran Comedor puso cara de triste y luego estalló en aplausos por los de primero.  
  
–Bien –Dijo Dumbledore –esta es Blanca Katerine vuestra nueva profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.  
  
–Bien –Dijo la profesora Mcgonagall –Prieto Sandra.  
  
–¡Gryffindor!  
  
–Jeesica Malfoy  
  
–¡Slytherin!  
  
–Maica Lovegood  
  
-¡Ravenclaw!  
  
Y el sombrero siguió diciendo nombres hasta que Dumbledore dijo:  
  
- Bien, no tengo nada mas que decir ¡Qué comience el banquete!  
  
Todos se pusieron a comer hasta que en los platos no quedo nada.  
  
Era viernes y la profesora Mcgonagall les dio el horario de las clases a los de Gryffindor.  
  
Cuando se lo dieron a Harry ponía:  
  
Pociones  
  
Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras  
  
Adivinación  
  
Cuidado de criaturas mágicas  
  
Comida  
  
Encantamientos  
  
Herbología  
  
Transformaciones.  
  
Historia de magia  
  
De que acabó de comer, Harry se dirigió a la sala común de Griffindor.  
  
Cuando estaba saliendo del Gran Comedor una voz dijo:  
  
- Ya veo que ahora estas con una Prieto, pero era mejor Granger mas maja y todo eso no como esa Prieto. Mírala si esta abobada.  
  
Harry se dio la vuelta y allí estaba Draco Malfoy con sus amigotes Crabbe y Goile.  
  
–Cierra el pico Malfoy –Dijo Harry con los dientes tan apretados que no se le notaba que estaba hablando.  
  
–Uy que miedo, novieto de Marieta.  
  
Harry y Martha le dieron le dieron un puñetazo a cada lado de la cara y Malfoy se cayó al suelo y luego se fue a la sala común de Slytherin.  
  
Harry Martha y Ron se encaminaron hacia la sala común de Griffindor.  
  
Allí estaba Neville con Seamus y Dean, y también estaban en otras sillas Sandra la hermana de Martha y Ginni, que estaba con ella.  
  
Luego estaban allí tres de primero.  
  
Harry y Martha se acercaron a conocerlos mientras que Ron se distraía con una mosca que estaba volando por allí.  
  
–Hola –Les saludaron Harry y Martha.  
  
–Hola –Saludaron los tres.  
  
-¿Cómo os llamáis? –Preguntó Martha.  
  
–Yo soy Isabel este es Sergio y esta otra es Andrea- Dijo una Chica de una larguísima melena señalando a un chico flacucho como Harry y a otra chica de una corta melena y que tenía los dientes parecidos a los de Hermione.  
  
–Qué - Dijo Harry -¿Os gusta Howarts?  
  
–Sí –Dijo Andrea –pero echamos de menos a nuestros padres un poco.  
  
–Ya –Dijo Ron que se había acercado a ellos.  
  
–Yo soy Ron –Dijo Ron –Y esta es Martha –Dijo señalando a Martha –Y este otro es Harry Potter –Dijo señalando a Harry.  
  
Luego, por la noche después de cenar, estaban otra vez en la sala común y Harry dijo:  
  
- Nos reuniremos mañana por la mañana en la biblioteca después de desayunar.  
  
–Vale –Dijeron Martha y Ron al unísono.  
  
Luego todos se fueron a dormir.  
  
Al día siguiente por la tarde Harry se compraría una gata y Martha una lechuza, y Ron una rata nueva.  
  
Harry se puso el pijama y se echó en la cama, y cerró la cortina.  
  
Al día siguiente Harry se sobresaltó porque Neville había pegado un ronquido muy fuerte mientras se caía de la cama.  
  
Ya era de día y hacía un sol radiante, y Harry miró su reloj y eran las 9:30.  
  
Ron todavía seguía dormido y Neville se vistió.  
  
Harry también se vistió y luego bajó al Gran comedor donde había pocos alumnos.  
  
Allí, en la mesa de Griffindor estaba Martha y luego Harry mientras iba a su lado a desayunar, miró a la mesa de Slytherin, y allí estaba Malfoy y su hermana con Crabbe y Goile, que comían como cerdos.  
  
–Hola Harry –Dijo Martha cuando Harry se acercaba.  
  
–Hola –Saludó Harry.  
  
–Después de desayunar hay que ir a reunirnos a la biblioteca ¿vale? –Dijo Harry.  
  
–Por supuesto –Dijo Martha.  
  
Mientras desayunaban, Ron apareció en el Gran Comedor con una chica alta como él, que era rubia.  
  
–Hola –Saludaron Harry y Martha.  
  
–Hola –Saludaron Ron y la chica que iba con él.  
  
–Esta es Rut. Dijo Ron –Es de Huflepuff. La conocí el año pasado y es mi novia.  
  
-¿Cómo no nos lo dijiste antes? ¿El año pasado que erais novios? –Preguntó Harry.  
  
–Por que lo estabamos manteniendo en secreto –Dijo Ron.  
  
5-El problema de Harry  
  
Después de desayunar, Harry fue el primero que llegó a la biblioteca.  
  
Mas tarde llegaron Ron y Martha.  
  
–Bien chicos –Dijo Harry.  
  
–Por la tarde iremos a comprar las mascotas ¿vale?  
  
De repente llego Puchy con una carta atada a la pata.  
  
Harry le abrió la ventana de la biblioteca, la lechuza entro y se poso al lado justo para que Harry pudiera desatar el sobre y un paquete de la pata de la lechuza.  
  
De que Harry los desató, la lechuza salió volando por la ventana y Harry la cerró.  
  
–El sobre es de Hagrid y el paquete también –Dijo Harry.  
  
Harry abrió el sobre.  
  
Harry hola:  
  
Lo que hay en el paquete úsalo con cuidado.  
  
Ven a verme  
  
Hagrid  
  
Harry abrió el paquete y allí dentro había una bola de cristal.  
  
–Tenemos que ir a la cabaña de Hagrid, amigos –Dijo Harry.  
  
-¿A que? –Pregunto Ron.  
  
Harry les pasó el sobre a Ron y Martha.  
  
–Si tienes razón vamos –Dijo Ron -¿Qué se traerá ahora entre manos?  
  
–Vamos porque si no sabemos para que sirve nos podremos meter en líos –Dijo Martha.  
  
–Vamos –Dijo Harry.  
  
Los tres salieron de la biblioteca, luego salieron del castillo y se dirigieron a la cabaña de Hagrid.  
  
Allí, en el descampado estaba Malfoy con sus amigotes Crabbe y Goile.  
  
–Que Potter ¿a parte de estar con tu novia vas a la cabaña del gigantón ese? –Dijo Malfoy.  
  
–No lo vuelvas a insultar o te las veras conmigo y ella no es mi novia porque no me gusta nada listo –Dijo Harry.  
  
Martha salió corriendo hacia el castillo con las manos en la cara.  
  
–Mira Potter –Dijo Malfoy –Creo que a ella si le gustas.  
  
Harry y Ron se miraron y sin decir nada uno al otro fueron corriendo hacia el castillo.  
  
–O no –Dijo Harry. Creo que yo le gusto Ron.  
  
–Si bastante claro está –Dijo Ron –Aceleremos.  
  
Fueron mas deprisa hacia la sala común de Griffindor y Martha se dirigió corriendo hacia su habitación.  
  
–Martha –Grito Harry –Ven.  
  
Pero Marta ya había subido las escaleras y Harry y Ron intentaron subir hacia ella y las escaleras se quitaron y cayeron al suelo resbalando.  
  
–Tenemos que hablar con ella –Dijo Harry.  
  
En ese momento Ginni bajaba las escaleras.  
  
–Ginni –Dijo Ron -¿Y Martha?  
  
–No se la vi entrar a la habitación y estaba llorando –Dijo Ginni.  
  
–Haz algo, Harry –Dijo Ron.  
  
–Pero es que a mi no me gusta.  
  
-¿Qué decís? –Interrumpió Ginni.  
  
Harry y Ron se lo contaron.  
  
–O le habrá afectado mucho –Dijo Ginni.  
  
–Dile que hay reunión importante a las tres y media de la tarde en la biblioteca –Dijo Harry a Ginni.  
  
–Vale –Dijo Ginni. -¿No vais a Hosmedage?  
  
- No –Dijo Harry.  
  
–Ella tampoco va –Dijo Ginni.  
  
–Adiós –Añadió Ron, dándole a Harry un codazo y haciéndole señas para que se fueran.  
  
Harry y Ron se dieron la vuelta, la Dama Rosa estaba en su cuadro despierta.  
  
-¿Santo y seña? –Preguntó.  
  
-¿La sabes? –Pregunto Harry a Ron.  
  
Pero antes de que Ron pudiera contestar, el cuadro se abrió.  
  
–La he dicho, era esa Ron –Dijo Harry.  
  
–Sería buena idea que tuvieras tu una novia –Dijo Ron –Así te dejará en paz.  
  
-¿Quién te gusta? –Pregunto Ron.  
  
–E.. a mí... megustadesdeelañopasadoParvati Patil –Dijo Harry que se puso como un rábano con insolación.  
  
-¿Qué? –Gritó Ron tan fuerte que medio colegio se quedo mirando.  
  
-¿Qué miráis? –Grito Ron –A lo vuestro.  
  
Todos le hicieron caso a Ron y siguieron con lo suyo.  
  
–Que Parvati me gusta desde el año pasado –Le susurró Harry a Ron al oído.  
  
–Pues pregúntaselo –Dijo Ron.  
  
–Vamos –Dijo Harry.  
  
Harry y Ron fueron a donde estaban Parvati y Lavender.  
  
–Hola –Dijeron Harry y Parvati a la vez.  
  
–Te tengo que decir una cosa –Dijo Harry.  
  
–Y yo a ti también –Dijo Parvati.  
  
–Adelante –Dijo Harry.  
  
Parvati dio un paso mas hacia Harry se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. - Me gustas mucho, Harry.  
  
Ron y Lavender se empezaron a reír por lo bajo.  
  
–Tú a mí también mucho desde el año pasado –dijo Harry.  
  
6-Las mascotas nuevas.  
  
Harry y Parvati eran novios. A Harry se le había olvidado por completo que tenía que haber ido a la cabaña de Hagrid a ver que era aquella bola que le había mandado Hagrid.  
  
Cuando Harry tenía hambre bajó al Gran Comedor a comer.  
  
Ron fue poco después con Rut, su novia.  
  
Parvati todavía no había ido a comer. Martha estaba allí comiendo y Harry se acerco a ella y vio que seguía llorando.  
  
–Hola –saludó Harry.  
  
–Hola –Dijo Martha entre sollozos.  
  
-¿Qué tal con tu nueva novia? –Dijo Martha. –Porque como yo no te gusto...  
  
–Con el tiempo me gustarás estoy seguro –Dijo Harry.  
  
-¿Quién es tu novia? –Pregunto Martha, que había mirado por fin a Harry a los ojos.  
  
A Harry le dio pena ver así la cara de Martha, con los ojos tan rojos como los tenía.  
  
A Harry le dio tanta pena ver así a Martha que la abrazó.  
  
Ella también lo abrazó.  
  
–Te quiero Harry –Le susurro Martha a Harry –Como nunca e querido a nadie en mi triste vida.  
  
–Me has convencido –Dijo Harry, y le dio un beso a Martha.  
  
En cuanto Harry se le acabó de dar el beso, fue directo a Parvati, como hizo ella, y los dos se pusieron uno enfrente del otro, se inclinaron a la vez, y Parvati y Harry dijeron también a la vez:  
  
- Te dejo porque ya tengo novio (a).  
  
Dicho eso, los dos se fueron justo por el lado opuesto, y Harry vio que Parvati iba con... ¡Con Neville!  
  
Harry se fue otra vez con Martha a comer.  
  
–No tengo mucha hambre –Dijo Harry.  
  
Harry miro a ambos lados de la mesa de Griffindor y vio a Ron con Rut comiendo.  
  
Harry y Martha, fueron con Ron y Rut.  
  
-¿Venís a comprar las mascotas? –Dijo Martha.  
  
–Es que Rut quiere una lechuza –Dijo Ron.  
  
–Vale pues que venga con nosotros –Dijo Harry.  
  
–Vale –Dijo Rut.  
  
–Vamos –Dijo Ron.  
  
Harry, Martha, Ron y Rut, se dirigieron a la lechucería.  
  
Cuando entraron por la puerta Martha y Rut se acercaron a una lechuza con el pelo marrón claro con la cabeza blanca.  
  
Había otra que Martha vio antes que Rut que era gris plateado, con la cabeza y las patas azules oscuro.  
  
Asique Rut se quedó con la del pelo marrón claro y cabeza blanca y Martha con la plateada y cabeza y patas azules oscuro.  
  
Harry vio allí gastos y gatas. Fue a ver a las gatas y había una que le gusto mucho que era peluda y Harry vio el letrero en el que ponía en una madera: Pisty.  
  
A Harry le gusto ese nombre y cogió a la gata y ayudó a Ron a decidirse por dos ratas. Una era blanca y la otra negra, y eran muy bonitas las dos.  
  
Martha le puso a su lechuza plateada de nombre Cuichy y Rut a la suya Zarandelira.  
  
Ron le puso a su rata Kitty.  
  
Todos se fueron con sus mascotas a la torre.  
  
Todos estaban muy contentos con sus nuevas mascotas.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la torre de Griffindor ya eran las 9:00 y todos se fueron a cenar.  
  
7-Despedido  
  
Harry bajó a cenar al Gran Comedor pero a Harry le paró de gustar Martha  
y a Ron Rut.  
  
Al día siguiente comenzarían las clases, y eso a Hermione le habría  
encantado.  
  
–Hocico de cerdo –Dijeron Harry y Ron a la Dama Rosa.  
  
Cuando abrieron el cuadro para salir de la sala común de Gryffindor...  
  
A Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón. Allí estaba... frente a ellos...  
  
¡HERMIONE GRANGER CON SUS COSAS DE HOWARTS!  
  
Harry y Ron se abalanzaron sobre ella y la abrazaron. Hermione sonrió.  
  
–Hermione ¿pero no estabas muerta? –Pregunto Harry de inmediato.  
  
–Bueno es que... –Dijo Hermione sin saber si reír o no.  
  
–Venid –Dijo Hermione, sonriendo y abriéndose paso y pasando por el  
cuadro a la sala común.  
  
Harry y Ron ni se miraron al entrar en la sala común.  
  
La sala común de Gryffindor estaba vacía porque todos los alumnos ya  
habían ido a cenar.  
  
–Que mirad, Vol... (Hermione tragó saliva) demort no se había recuperado  
del todo todavía y ese hechizo no sé que paso, que no me afectó –Dijo  
Hermione.  
  
–Solo me desmayé.  
  
–Que bien –Dijeron Ron y Harry a la vez.  
  
–Nosotros té hechabamos muchísimo de menos –Dijo Harry, y Hermione les  
dio un beso a Harry y a Ron. A Ron se lo dio en la mejilla y a Harry muy  
cerca de la boca.  
  
Luego Hermione sonrió.  
  
–Bueno voy a dejar mis cosas –Dijo Hermione –Bajar a cenar si queréis  
que ahora bajo.  
  
–Vale –Dijeron Harry y Ron.  
  
Y dicho eso Hermione subió a su dormitorio y Harry y Ron fueron al Gran  
Comedor.  
  
Cuando Harry y Ron se sentaron a la mesa de Gryffindor poco después  
Hermione apareció en el Gran comedor.  
  
–Es asombroso que Hermione haya vivido a un ataque de Quien-tu-sabes-  
dijo Ron.  
  
–Ahora será famosa como yo –Dijo Harry.  
  
–Es verdad –Dijo Ron –Pero y.. DEBE DE TENER UNA CICATRIZ COMO TÚ HARRY  
–Dijo Ron tan alto que todo el Gran Comedor (incluido los profesores) se  
quedaron mirando. Ron se puso como un tomate.  
  
Luego poco a poco todos volvieron a lo suyo.  
  
–Pero ¿Dónde? –Preguntó Harry justo antes de que Hermione fuera a  
sentarse junto a ellos –Hay que decírselo a Dumbledore. –dijo Harry  
–Pero el rayo de luz verde le dio en el pecho.  
  
–Ya estoy –Hermione se había sentado junto a ellos –que hambre.  
  
–Hermione –Dijo Harry –Ven con nosotros un momento es importante.  
  
-¿Qué pasa? –Se extraño Hermione.  
  
–Ven y lo verás –Dijo Ron.  
  
–Va –dijo Harry –Sígueme.  
  
Hermione los siguió y se dirigían a la mesa de profesores.  
  
A donde me llevaran pensaba Hermione.  
  
Llegaron a la mesa de los profesores, y a Dumbledore.  
  
–Profesor Dumbledore venga un momento por favor –Dijo Harry.  
  
–Bien –Dijo Dumbledore.  
  
–Síguenos –Dijo Ron.  
  
Dicho eso, Dumbledore, Ron y Hermione siguieron a Harry hasta la cabaña  
de Hagrid.  
  
Picaron a la puerta y la cara peluda de Hagrid asomó sonriendo.  
  
–Hola Profesor Dumbledore ¿Ocurre algo? –Dijo Hagrid.  
  
–Sí –dijo Harry –Hermione espera fuera un momento.  
  
Hermione quedó fuera tarareando mientras Harry cerraba la puerta.  
  
–Hagrid, es sobre Hermione –Dijo Ron.  
  
–Pero si Hermione murió al ataque de Quien-tu-sabes –Dijeron Hagrid y  
Dumbledore al mismo tiempo.  
  
–Ya pero solo se desmayó –Dijo Harry –Y le pasó como a mi, revivió igual  
que yo.  
  
Ahora ella será famosa porque el rayo de luz verde le dio en el pecho.  
  
–No –Dijo Ron pensativo –No fue en el pecho. Fue en el cuello.  
  
-¿QUÉ? –Saltaron Harry Dumbledore y Hagrid -¿EN EL CUELLO?  
  
–Shhhhhh –Dijo Ron –Nos va a oír hablar mas bajo.  
  
–Pero que le va a dar en el cuello si no tenía nada. Ni una cicatriz.  
–Susurro Hagrid como queriendo subir la voz.  
  
–Me pregunto como será su cicatriz –Dijo Ron.  
  
–Vamos a hablar con ella –Dijo Dumbledore. Ron dile que pase.  
  
Ron se acercó a la puerta y la abrió.  
  
–Hermione pasa queremos hablar contigo –Dijo este.  
  
-¿De que? –Dijo Hermione.  
  
–De que... tu ven y calla.  
  
Hermione entro y Hagrid le colocó una silla al lado de la mesa para que  
se sentara.  
  
–Hermione –Dijo Dumbledore con calma -¿Qué pasó exactamente cuando  
Voldemort te ataco?  
  
–Pues yo estaba con Ron y Voldemort iba a matar a Harry y yo me metí en  
medio para que no le atacara a Harry y no lo matara –Dijo Hermione.  
  
-¿Dónde te dio? –Preguntó Harry -¿En el cuello?  
  
–Bueno pues –decía Hermione –Sí.  
  
–Nos dejas ver tu cicatriz ¿Verdad? –Dijo Ron.  
  
–Bueno pues claro que sí –Dijo esta.  
  
Hermione levanto el cuello y todos vieron una cicatriz con una forma muy  
rara de un ojo.  
  
-¿Qué significa esto Dumbledore? –Preguntó Hermione ante las caras de  
Hagrid, Harry y Ron de asombro.  
  
–Tu salvaste a Harry ¿No? –Dijo Dumbledore.  
  
–Sí –Dijo Hermione. Pero este ojo es una estupidez.  
  
–Te equivocas –dijo Dumbledore. Puede que para ti sea una estupidez pero  
no para lo demás.  
  
–Averígualo tu sola. Dumbledore le guiñó un ojo a Hermione y se fue.  
  
-¿Cómo que lo averigüe yo sola? –Dijo Hermione.  
  
–No se lo que puede ser eso –dijo Harry -¿Tu, Ron?  
  
Ron estaba sobre la mesa con los codos y con las manos en la cabeza.  
  
–La niña que vivió por salvar a Harry... –Decía Ron en un susurro para  
el mismo.  
  
–Ya lo tengo –Dijo Ron –Si que es una estupidez pero no para los demás.  
Dumbledore tenía razón. Voy a la biblioteca.  
  
Dicho eso Ron se fue de la cabaña de Hagrid hacia el castillo de  
Howarts.  
  
–Vamos a ver que es lo que dice Ron –Dijo Harry.  
  
–Si, vamos –dijo Hermione  
  
Salieron de la cabaña de Hagrid y Harry le dijo a Hermione lo que Hagrid  
le había mandado en una lechuza. Lo de la bola de Cristal.  
  
–Vamos luego con Ron ¿vale? –Dijo Hermione.  
  
–No - dijo de nuevo - Se me había olvidado por completo. Tengo que  
repasar de los deberes.  
  
–Bueno vamos corriendo –Dijo Hermione.  
  
Harry y Hermione se fueron corriendo a la biblioteca. Allí estaba Ron  
contándoselo a Neville.  
  
–Ron –Dijo Hermione.  
  
–No hay tiempo para decirte nada ya te enviaré una lechuza ¿Vale? –dijo  
Ron y salió corriendo a toda prisa con Neville al lado.  
  
–¿Cuándo nos mandara la lechuza? –Dijo Hermione.  
  
–Ni idea –Dijo Harry -. Pero yo voy a leer algo sobre mí a ver este año  
¿Tu?  
  
–Yo me voy a repasar para mañana. Ahora mismo vengo que voy a por los  
libros.  
  
Hermione se fue corriendo al dormitorio de las chicas a por los libros  
para repasar. Harry la espero para que el leyera mientras ella  
estudiaba. Al poco rato llegó Hermione con la mochila sobre el hombro y  
los dos se sentaron en una mesa.  
  
Al día siguiente Harry se despertó y llamó a Ron para no llegar tarde a  
sus primeras clases.  
  
Harry y Ron se vistieron y Neville se despertó. Neville también se  
vistió. Neville estaba como con cara de miedo.  
  
–¿Qué te pasa Neville? –Preguntó Harry.  
  
–Que hoy tendremos clases con Snape. Y ya sabes que no me gusta nada y  
le tengo... miedo.  
  
–Plántale cara, quiero decir, que tu eres un chico valiente. Pasa del  
como si no existiera. Solo es un ser casi humano –dijo Harry.  
  
-¿Casi humano? –Dijo Neville, que había puesto una cara de horror.  
  
–Nada, nada que es muy malo –Se apresuró a decir Harry.  
  
–Bueno voy a vestirme pero si Snape me riñe o me hace algo te metes  
¿vale? –Dijo Neville.  
  
–Vale –dijo Harry.  
  
–HOLA BUENOS DÍAS A TODOS.  
  
Harry pegó un brinco. Miró hacia atrás y allí estaba Dean gritando como  
loco.  
  
–DEAN –Gritaron a la vez Neville, Ron, Harry y Seamus que se había  
levantado también.  
  
-¿Qué? –Dijo Dean tranquilamente.  
  
–Que casi nos matas a todos del susto –Dijo Neville, que se había  
llevado la rechoncha mano al corazón del susto.  
  
–Bueno me voy –Dijo Ron. No quiero llegar tarde. Y tu Neville, si Malfoy  
te hace algo plántale cara o no dudes en llamarnos.  
  
–Va vale –Dijo Neville.  
  
Harry había recordado que Hermione tenía un ojo en el cuello y que solo  
Neville, Ron, Hermione Dumbledore y Hagrid lo sabían.  
  
Harry quería que Seamus y Dean lo supieran para hablar de noche o  
durante el día de ello por que si no, no pudiese hablar sobre lo de  
Hermione, con Ron y Neville, delante de Seamus y Dean.  
  
Seamus, Dean venid aquí –Les dijo Harry.  
  
Seamus y Dean se acercaron a Harry y Harry también mandó que fuera a  
Neville y ya le diría después a Ron y Hermione que se lo había dicho a  
ellos. Harry les contó todo a Seamus y a Dean sobre lo de Hermione y  
Harry no les hizo caso a Seamus y a Dean que estaban como tontos con la  
boca abierta.  
  
–Bien pero esto no se lo digáis a nadie –Les dijo Harry.  
  
–Vale –Dijeron ellos.  
  
–Lo estamos manteniendo en secreto –Dijo Neville.  
  
–Igual lo saben las de la habitación de Hermione pero no creo –Dijo  
Harry.  
  
–Ni yo –Dijeron Seamus, Dean y Neville –porque ella no tiene que hablar  
con nadie de esto. Solo con sus mejores amigos o casi.  
  
–Bueno vamos –Dijo Harry –que si no llegaremos tarde a desayunar y a las  
clases.  
  
Los cuatro salieron del dormitorio y cuando llegaron al cuadro de la  
Dama Rosa, vieron que no estaba. Luego apareció de repente.  
  
-¿La contraseña? –Pregunto.  
  
Nadie la sabía.  
  
Hermione había aparecido del dormitorio de las chicas.  
  
–Hola –Dijo. La contraseña es (se rió por lo bajo) la niña que vivió (se  
volvió a reír).  
  
-¿Quién le a dicho eso? –Preguntó Harry.  
  
–Dumbledore –Dijo Neville.  
  
–No –dijo Hermione –Soy prefecta y la puedo cambiar.  
  
–Bueno vamos a las primeras clases –Dijo Dean.  
  
–Si –dijo Hermione.  
  
Harry le contó a Hermione que les había dicho a Seamus y Dean lo de su  
cicatriz.  
  
–Oye Harry, me pregunto para qué sirve mi cicatriz. Cuando llegaron al  
Gran Comedor se sentaron todos juntos y llegó el correo.  
  
Ron no estaba en el Gran Comedor.  
  
Para Hermione le llegó una carta y ponía:  
  
Querida Hermione:  
  
Ya sabes que tu tienes una cicatriz como Harry Potter. Y eres su amiga.  
Si te duele la cicatriz o algo no dudes en decírselo, por que él puede  
ayudarte. Y también quiero que sepas que una terrible villana, sé, que  
se a escapado de la prisión de Azcaban. Es mucho más mala que Sirius  
Black. Tened mucho cuidado porque te conozco bien de que tu vas al  
bosque prohibido con Ron y Harry. Bueno ya te dejo que te estoy  
preparando una cosa para el día de Navidad. Dale recuerdos a Ron y Harry  
de mi parte ¿vale? Podías ser la novia de Harry, por que estoy segura de  
que Harry te quiere mucho. Adiós Hermione. Ahora esta parte que voy a  
escribir va para Harry.  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
Cuida mucho de Hermione porque, que sepas, que yo a ella no la quería  
dejar ir a Howarts por que siempre pense que le podría ocurrir algo malo  
con enemigos de allí.  
  
Por favor defiéndela de todo mal. Gracias. Adiós. Y para ti y Ron  
también os voy a hacer el regalo de Navidad. Los estoy haciendo con todo  
mi cariño para vosotros. Bueno, os dejo.  
  
Adiós.  
  
Harry no se creía que a Hermione él le gustara. Hermione se puso tan  
roja como un tomate.  
  
–Hermione –dijo Harry -¿Esverdadqueyotegusto?  
  
-¿Qué? –Dijo Hermione que no había entendido ni una sola palabra de lo  
que Harry acababa de decir.  
  
–Que a ver si es verdad que yo te gusto –Dijo este ahora que ya lo había  
dicho con calma –Porque no podemos ser novios porque el colegio entero  
se reiría de nosotros.  
  
–Pero si tu me defiendes ¿no? –Dijo Hermione muy nerviosa.  
  
–Si pero –dijo Harry -¿Yo te gusto?  
  
–Pues –empezó a decir Hermione pero Neville interrumpió.  
  
–¿De que habláis?  
  
- Cosas de novios –Dijo Hermione.  
  
-¿Sois novios? –Dijo Neville.  
  
Cuando Harry cogió aliento para hablar Hermione interrumpió:  
  
- No es asunto tuyo.  
  
Neville se fue con Seamus y Dean.  
  
–Hermione –Gruñó Harry –no le tenías que haber dicho eso.  
  
–Si porque yo te quiero y le pienso contar a todo el mundo que somos  
novios aunque no lo seamos.  
  
Harry se levantó.  
  
–Mira no te pienso defender jamás aunque te estés muriendo. Sé que no te  
caigo bien por eso se lo vas a contar a todo el mundo y ahora me pienso  
ir.  
  
–Harry –empezó a decir Hermione pero Harry ya se había ido.  
  
Harry estaba más furioso que nunca.  
  
Harry miró el horario y vio que tocaba pociones.  
  
Harry se dirigió a la clase de pociones cuando sonó la campana. Allí ya  
había muchos alumnos esperando a que llegara el profesor Snape.  
  
Harry vio que los alumnos estaban en círculo mirando algo y riéndose.  
Solo se reían los de Slytherin. Harry se acercó a ver que pasaba allí  
para que se rieran a carcajadas. Se metió con mucha dificultad por los  
de Slytherin y allí vio a Draco Malfoy apuntando con la varita a  
Hermione Granger. A Harry le daba igual por que estaba muy enfadado con  
ella. Harry le vio la cara y vio que estaba llorando. Hermione lo miró a  
los ojos. A Harry se le paso le inmediato en enfado con ella pero siguió  
ahí quieto.  
  
–Bien Granger ya veo que Potter no te defiende sangre sucia. –Decía  
Malfoy a Hermione. Mira como disfruta mientras te pegamos. Ja  
jajajajaja. Ese asqueroso esta disfrutando.  
  
–No lo llames asqueroso –Dijo Hermione.  
  
–Mira nenita a mi no te vuelvas por que todos los de Slytherin están  
conmigo. –Dijo Malfoy.  
  
Hermione estaba sufriendo y defendiendo a Harry mientras Harry estaba  
allí mirando.  
  
Malfoy le dio una patada a Hermione en el brazo porque Hermione se había  
puesto los brazos por la cara.  
  
Ahora si que Harry estaba más furioso que nunca. Se abalanzó sobre  
Malfoy y los dos cayeron al suelo. Harry le dio a Malfoy con toda su  
fuerza y luego toda la nariz le estaba sangrando por que se le había  
roto. También el labio, y los ojos los tenia muy morados. Luego Harry se  
levantó y le dio una muy fuerte patada en un brazo y en una pierna.  
También se las había roto.  
  
–NO TE TREVAS A TOCAR A HERMIONE NUNCA MAS –estalló Harry.  
  
Hermione fue corriendo hacia Harry y lo abrazo. Harry se soltó de mala  
gana y se fue con Neville.  
  
Harry no sabía lo que le había pasado para soltarse de Hermione así.  
  
Fue corriendo hacia Hermione y la abrazo y le susurró al oído:  
  
- Perdón Hermione.  
Harry la soltó y le dijo  
  
-¿Me perdonas? –Dijo Harry.  
  
–Claro –dijo Hermione. 1. Siempre te defenderé aunque me cueste la vida –Dijo Harry, que parecía muy decidido.  
  
El profesor Snape llegó en aquel momento y pareció ver que allí no estaba Malfoy.  
  
-¿Malfoy? –Preguntó.  
  
–Se ha ido a la enfermería –Grito Pansy Parkinson. –Porque ese loco de Potter le ha roto todos los huesos.  
  
-¿Es eso cierto, Potter? –Preguntó el profesor Snape.  
  
–Se lo merecía –Dijo Harry con los dientes muy apretados.  
  
–Cincuenta puntos menos para... –Empezó a decir el profesor Snape pero Hermione interrumpió:  
  
- Harry solo me estaba defendiendo e porque...  
  
-¿Por qué razón? A mi no me defendían cuando tenia vuestra edad –Dijo el profesor Snape.  
  
–Ya porque todos te odiaban y no tenias ni un amigo –Gritó Harry sin poder contenerse.  
  
Hermione le dio un codazo para que se callara.  
  
–Voy a decirle que somos novio –Susurró al oído Hermione a Harry.  
  
–No –le susurró Harry.  
  
–Pero Harry tu me gustas mucho –Dijo Hermione, casi llorando.  
  
–Ya lo sé pero cállate que tú a mi no me gustas.  
  
En aquel momento Ron se acercó.  
  
-¿Qué hacéis? –Preguntó Ron.  
  
–Que a Hermione le gusto pero ella a mi no y ella quiere decirle al profesor Snape que somos novios cuando no lo somos.  
  
–No digas eso Hermione –Susurró enfadado Ron.  
  
Harry se dio cuenta de que todos los alumnos los estaban mirando. Crabbe y Goile llegaron corriendo.  
  
–Callaos ya –Dijo Harry a Ron y Hermione.  
  
–Bien vamos a la clase que ya a pasado un minuto. Ah y Harry Hermione y.. Mal... oy quedaran castigados. Después de esta clase venid a mi despacho. Entrad.  
  
Todos los de sexto entraron el la mazmorra del profesor Snape.  
  
A Harry no le gustaba nada esa clase y menos ese profesor.  
  
Después de las clases, Harry y Hermione, que no se hablaban, fueron al despacho del profesor Snape. Allí estaba Malfoy.  
  
–Bien –Dijo Snape –Vuestro castigo tratará de...  
  
Ron entró corriendo en el despacho.  
  
–WEASLEY –Gritó Snape que se había levantado –NO INTERRUMPAS ASÍ MI CASTIGO. CATIGADO TU TAMBIÉN.  
  
Ron se acerco a Harry Hermione y Malfoy.  
  
–Bien vuestro castigo tratará de ir al bosque prohibido vosotros solos, y traerme a un bicho muy raro y peligroso. A las 10:30 iréis allí y ya os las arreglareis. Bien. Adiós.  
  
Harry Malfoy Ron y Hermione se fueron a la siguiente clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras con Blanca Katerine. Harry tenía muchas ganas de conocerla a ver que tal profesora era esa.  
  
Fueron caminando hacia el aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.  
  
Allí estaba Blanca Katerine, con un vestido rojo muy fuerte.  
  
–Hola chicos –Dijo la profesora Katerine –Soy nueva y he venido a dar clase y si os gusto bien de profesora me quedo para el año que viene por que, a todos los profesores de esta asignatura les a tenido que pasar algo para dejar de dar clases y a mi no me sucede nada para dejar de dar clase. Y si me porto mal con vosotros por favor decírmelo y así are lo posible para no repetir lo que no os gusta. Bien empecemos. Yo primero voy a ver sí están todos los alumnos. Cuándo vaya diciendo vuestro nombre, por favor levantaos o decid presente o levantáis la mano ¿Vale?  
  
Todos los alumnos asintieron con la cabeza menos Hermione que saltó con un sí.  
  
–Harry Potter.  
  
Harry levantó la mano.  
  
–Hermione granger.  
  
Hermione se levantó del sitio.  
  
–Draco Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy levantó la mano, como Harry.  
  
La profesora así fue diciendo nombres hasta que ya no quedó nadie más.  
  
Luego, después de la clase fueron a la de adivinación.  
  
Después de todas las clases, Ron y Harry, (que todavía no se hablaban con Hermione) fueron a la sala común de Gryffindor.  
  
–Bien –Dijo Ron –Vamos a decidirnos a que buscamos para el castigo.  
  
–Vamos a llamar a Hermione –Dijo Harry.  
  
–No –Dijo Ron –ella lo estropearía todo, y además ella no nos daría ninguna idea.  
  
–Pero ¿y si no cogemos a ningún bicho raro y peligroso qué? Snape nos quitará 100 puntos o por ahí. Dijo Ron.  
  
–Ya. Va, a empezar a pensar –Dijo Harry.  
  
–Podemos coger al Grawp.  
  
Hermione granger había ido con ellos.  
  
–Creía que no nos hablabas señorita sabelotodo ¿Vienes pa nosotros porque no tienes amigos? FUERA –Gruñó Ron.  
  
Hermione se puso las manos sobre la cara y se fue corriendo a el cuadro de la Dama Rosa y luego Harry dijo:  
  
- Ron no tenías que haber dicho eso. Mira has herido sus sentimientos.  
  
–Bueno ¿y? –Dijo Ron, que parecía un poco molesto.  
  
–Vamos a ver si la podemos consolar y no vuelvas a meter la pata. –Dijo Harry.  
  
–Vaaaaale –Dijo Ron.  
  
Harry y Ron salieron a toda prisa por el cuadro de la Dama Rosa y luego fueron a ver si estaba en algún sitio por allí cerca. No la encontraban y fueron a la cabaña de Hagrid. Allí estaba Hermione que ya había dejado de llorar, (Seguro que Hagrid la había consolado), y luego Hagrid dijo:  
  
- Bien mirar os contare para lo que sirve esa bola de cristal. Me la dio el profesor Dumbledore y dijo que os la diera a vosotros que el dice que vosotros la usáis mejor que otros del colegio. También dijo que lo mantuvierais en secreto. Bien detrás de la mesa de profesores hay un poder en una especie circular, donde ahí se mete la bola y carga todo el poder a la bola. Luego de que esté cargado, la sacas del agujero, y dices una palabra para que ese poder se te cargue a ti y así podrás vencer a Voldemort.  
  
-¿Qué palabra? –Dijeron Harry Ron y Hermione a la vez.  
  
Hagrid les hizo señas para que se acercaran. Los tres chicos se acercaron y Hagrid les susurró:  
  
- Pon este poder sobre mi porque estoy dispuesto a vencer a Lord Voldemort. El mago mas malo de todos los tiempos se merece morir. Ágase ante mí este poder para matar de una vez al que nombramos todos VOLDEMORT.  
  
–Eso es lo que hay que decir –Dijo Hagrid.  
  
–Oye Hagrid –Dijo Hermione –pero ¿Hay que decir algunas palabras para que se habra la pared?  
  
–Si –Dijo Hagrid. Es un hechizo muy raro es:  
  
-¡uchedumbriqwo wayretinswa!  
  
–Vale –Dijeron Harry Ron y Hermione a la vez.  
  
Los tres salieron de la cabaña de Hagrid hasta el castillo.  
  
–Esperar chicos. –Les gritó Hagrid. Pero los tres ya habían entrado en el castillo.  
  
–Harry –Dijo Hermione. –Puede que para llegar hasta donde está el...  
  
–Tu y yo y Harry no nos hablamos. –Dijo Ron.  
  
–Se dice Harry tu y yo.  
  
–Da igual así que vete que no queremos que vengas.  
  
Hermione se iba y Harry se enfadó con Ron.  
  
–Ron ya estoy harto de que heches a Hermione. Es mi amiga. No quiero que se a mi enemiga como Malfoy. –Dijo Harry.  
  
–Bueno es que no nos cae bien ¿entiendes? Y como va a ser tu amiga si estamos enfadados nosotros dos con ella. –Dijo Ron.  
  
–Pero ella nos podría ayudar. Dijo Harry.  
  
–NO. –Dijo Ron.  
  
–Oyes Harry. –Dijo Ron. Podríamos ir hoy cuando no haya nadie en el Gran Comedor.  
  
–Si tienes razón –Dijo Harry.  
  
–Ahora –Dijo Ron –Todavía no es la hora de cenar.  
  
–Sí vamos –Dijo Harry.  
  
Harry y Ron se fueron corriendo hacia el Gran Comedor. Cuando llegaron no había nadie.  
  
–Lo que se va a perder Hermione. –Dijo Harry.  
  
–Cállate. –Dijo Ron –Que nos puede pillar Filch. Vamos.  
  
–Ron –Dijo Harry llevándose una mano a la frente. –La capa.  
  
–Ay Dios es verdad. –Dijo Ron.  
  
–Vamos a por ella. –Dijo Harry.  
  
Harry y Ron salieron del Gran Comedor hacia la sala común. Allí estaba la Dama Rosa pero antes de que ella pudiera pedir la contraseña Harry dijo:  
  
- Rayos y truenos.  
  
Harry abrió el cuadro y allí estaba Hermione con Ginni. Ginni se acerco a ellos.  
  
–Porque no vais con Hermione. –Dijo.  
  
–Por lo que a ti no te importa. No pienses que voy a andar con todo el colegio. –Dijo Ron.  
  
–Ya pero con ella sí. –Dijo Ginni. –Por que es una amiga de siempre.  
  
–Y tu Harry ¿No te da vergüenza? Le gustas.  
  
Hermione se acercó y dijo:  
  
- No me queda otra alternativa.  
  
Y les dio un puñetazo.  
  
–Hermione –Gritaron Harry y Ron. -¿Por qué nos das?  
  
–Lo siento chicos. –Dijo Hermione.  
  
Hermione volvió a su butaca.  
  
-¿Por qué nos dado? –Gruñó Ron.  
  
–Por todo lo malo que le habéis hecho. –Dijo Ginni.  
  
–Vamos. –Dijo Harry.  
  
Harry y Ron subieron corriendo por la escalera hasta el dormitorio de los chicos.  
  
Harry abrió su baúl y cogió la capa invisible.  
  
Los dos se cubrieron con ella y fueron otra vez a la sala común. Harry dijo la contraseña y fueron corriendo al Gran Comedor. Llegaron un poco tarde. Los profesores ya estaban allí y algunos alumnos allí cenando.  
  
–Hay que ir con mucho cuidado. –Susurró Harry a Ron.  
  
Los dos se dirigieron a la mesa de profesores. Cuando llegaron a la mesa de profesores, miraron hacia Hagrid que miro para allí y Dumbledore miro también para ellos y les guiñó un ojo.  
  
Harry sacó la varita y susurro justo detrás de Dumbledore:  
  
- ¡uchedumbriqwo wayretinswa!  
  
La pared se abrió y los dejó pasar. Allí había unos papeles colgados en la pared y una pluma en cada papel. Harry cogió la pluma y leyó el papel. Era un acertijo ponía:  
  
¿Qué animal tiene mas dientes?  
  
Harry no lo sabía.  
  
Ron estaba mirando otro y ponía:  
  
A un cerezo yo subí, yo cerezas hallé, yo cerezas no comí, y yo cerezas no deje.  
  
Tampoco lo sabían.  
  
Fueron a otro que ponía:  
  
Trepa por los tejados tiene uñas, dice miau y no es un gato.  
  
No lo sabían.  
  
El ultimo ponía:  
  
¿Quién tiene largo morro y vagabundea?  
  
No lo sabían.  
  
Luego se pusieron otra vez la capa invisible y salieron otra vez por la pared.  
  
Fueron cuidadosamente al banco de la mesa de Gryffindor y allí se desplomaron. Se quitaron la capa invisible y la dejaron entre ellos. Harry tuvo la idea de ponerla debajo del.  
  
Después de cenar, Harry Ron Hermione y Malfoy fueron a la puerta del castillo y Hagrid estaba allí a la puerta de su cabaña.  
  
–Hola Hagrid –Dijo Ron.  
  
–Hola chicos –Dijo Hagrid- ¿a dónde vais a estas horas?  
  
–Es que el profesor que peor le cae a todo el mundo menos a Malfoy, nos a castigado. –Dijo Harry con una sonrisa y mirando a Malfoy, que parecía que había decidido mejor no hablar.  
  
–Pues informar al profesor Dumbledore nos os puede mandar un profesor ir a dar una vuelta por ...  
  
–Nos es una vuelta también nos ha mandado traer una criatura peligrosa AL LADO DE TU CABAÑA. –Dijo Hermione desesperada.  
  
–Iré yo. –Dijo Hagrid. –Venid vosotros también. Espero que lo despidan de Hogwarts, no solo de profesor si no de Howarts. Y... vuestro profesor Dumbledore se ha olvidado de una pequeña cosita.  
  
–¿El que? –Preguntaron Harry Ron Hermione.  
  
–De que la dichosa profesora Umbridge ya no está. –Dijo Hagrid.  
  
–¿Y? –Preguntaron impacientes Harry Ron y Hermione.  
  
–Pues que ahora la profesora que despidió que daba adivinación, ya la puede volver a poner. –Dijo Hagrid.  
  
–NO. –Gritaron Harry Ron y Hermione y hasta Malfoy.  
  
–Tu te callas. –Le dijo Hagrid a Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy no dijo nada.  
  
–Esa profesora no hará mas que adivinare el futuro a Harry. –Dijo Ron.  
  
–Bueno pues vale pero de lo de Snape lo informamos. –Dijo Hagrid.  
  
–Vale. –Dijo Ron.  
  
–Hagrid. –Dijo Hermione. Tu podrías ser el nuevo profesor de pociones.  
  
–Si y también jefe de la casa de Slytherin ¿no? –Dijo Hagrid.  
  
–Habrá que hacer cambios en eso. –Dijo Harry. Tu podrías ser el jefe de nuestra casa y la profesora Mcgonagall de la de Slytherin.  
  
–Le daría asco. –Dijo Hagrid.  
  
–Si tienes razón. –Dijo Harry. Pues se pondría a la profesora Katerine.  
  
–O a nadie. –Dijo Ron.  
  
–O a ..  
  
–NO OS dais cuenta de que no tenemos profesor de ... Hagrid me acabo de dar cuenta la profesora tr...  
  
–Ya ha vuelto. –Terminó Ron.  
  
–Si es verdad, Hagrid. –Dijo Harry.  
  
–Bueno ¿vamos o qué? –Dijo Ron. –Tengo ganas de ver la cara de Snape y que lo despidan.  
  
–Y yo. –Dijo Harry.  
  
Pasó un minuto.  
  
–Hermione no me vayas a decir que no quieres que despidan al profesor Snape con el asco que le tiene todo el colegio. –Dijo Ron.  
  
–Yo si quiero que se vaya tengo mas ganas...  
  
–Y ¿tu Malfoy? –Dijo Harry.  
  
–E.. –Dijo Malfoy que estaba muerto de miedo porque todos querían que se fuera y el no. No. –Dijo por fin Malfoy.  
  
–Vete a tu sala común que no vais a ir a ningún sitio en el bosque. –Dijo Hagrid, a Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy se fue corriendo hacia el castillo.  
  
–Vamos. –Dijo Hagrid.  
  
Los cuatro se fueron.  
  
Cuando llegaron a las gárgolas del despacho de Dumbledore, se abrieron por que Hagrid era como un profesor.  
  
Pasaron y allí estaba Dumbledore con Snape, que puso cara de asombro cuando vio a Ron Harry y Hermione.  
  
-¿Si? –Dijo Dumbledore.  
  
–Que el profesor Snape, a mandado como de castigo a Harry Ron Hermione y al señorito draco al bosque prohibido y traer a MI cabaña, una criatura peligrosa.  
  
–¿Es eso cierto, Snape? –Dijo Dumbledore.  
  
–Si. –Contestó Snape  
  
–Queda despedido de profesor y tanto eso, como de Hogwarts. –Dijo Dumbledore con calma.  
  
–Bien. –Dijo Snape. Adiós.  
  
Snape salió del despacho de Dumbledore.  
  
–Bien chicos. –Dijo Dumbledore. Me temo que vamos a necesitar un nuevo profesor de pociones.  
  
–Hagrid. –Dijeron a la vez Harry Ron y Hermione.  
  
Hagrid se puso un poco rojo.  
  
–Y nuestro jefe de casa. –Dijo Harry.  
  
–Vale. –Dijo Dumbledore. –¿Estáis seguros?  
  
–Sí. –Dijeron Harry Ron y Hermione.  
  
–Vale pues el será nuevo profesor de pociones y jefe de la casa de Gryffindor y ...¿El de cuidado de criaturas mágicas? –Dijo Dumbledore.  
  
–Yo también lo puedo ser profesor, Dumbledore. –Dijo Hagrid.  
  
–Vale. –Dijo Dumbledore. Y la PROFESORA MCGONAGALL será la jefa de la casa de Slytherin.  
  
La profesora Mcgonagall entró al despacho de Dumbledore.  
  
–¿Ocurre algo profesor Dumbledore? –Dijo esta.  
  
–Sí pero Hagrid se lo explicará todo fuera. –Dijo Dumbledore.  
  
–Chicos ¿Ya avéis averiguado todo sobre cicatrices?  
  
–Yo e estado buscando sobre cicatrices en la biblioteca pero nada. –Dijo Ron.  
  
–Bien yo os lo contaré. –Dijo Dumbledore. Mirar cada cicatriz tiene algo que ver en común de lo que vosotros tengáis o de lo que sucedió o algo que tenga que ver con lo que sucedió. Como por ejemplo Sirius era un animago, un perro, y tiene que ver en común que Sirius tenía en persona el pelo muy negro y en animago es un perro negro ¿Me seguís? Si ya veo como asentís con la cabeza. Bien pues Harry, en la noche en que Voldemort le hizo esa cicatriz, no pongáis muecas vosotros dos o os tendré que cambiar de casa por que parece que no soy valientes. Solo es un nombre. Bueno como iba diciendo, Voldemort le hizo esa cicatriz en forma de rayo, por que en la noche que se la hizo, estaban cayendo muchos rayos.  
  
En cuanto a ti Hermione esa cicatriz en forma de ojo por que salvó a Harry y ese ojo significa que esté atenta a salvar a los demás, que les vigile bien. ¿Entendéis? Que les salve la vida.  
  
–Si muy bien. –Dijo Harry. Y profesor, ¿le gustaba tener de profesor a Snape? O lo despidió por que debía de hacerlo.  
  
–O a mi siempre me gusta el profesor Snape pero ya no. A intentado de matar a los mejores alumnos mas valientes que Hogwarts a tenido jamás. –Dijo Dumbledore.  
  
–Bien ir a la cama, no hay castigo y mañana hay clases. Así veréis como es Hagrid de profesor de pociones, y conoceréis bien a la profesora Katerine. –Dijo Dumbledore.  
  
–Buenas noches chicos –Se despidió Dumbledore. A y ¿sabéis que?  
  
-¿Qué? –Preguntaron impacientes Harry Ron y Hermione.  
  
–Que le voy a hacer otra cabaña a Hagrid. –Dijo Dumbledore.  
  
-¿Si? –Dijeron los tres.  
  
–Si pero la voy a hacer el despacho de adivinación. –Dijo Dumbledore. Ese será el nuevo despacho de Hagrid. Hagrid vivirá en Hogwarts, dentro. Y esa cabaña vosotros tres y Ginni por ejemplo y también Neville, podríais hacer reuniones importantes tanto como de noche como de día.  
  
Harry Ron y Hermione se miraron sorprendidos.  
  
–Vosotros seréis lo jefes de ahí. –Dijo Dumbledore.  
  
–A la cama.  
  
–Buenas noches profesor Dumbledore. –Dijo Ron.  
  
8-La prisionera de Azkaban  
  
Al día siguiente, Harry se despertó muy tranquilo. Ya tenía ganas de que Hermione les hablara y así la llamaban para que adivinara los acertijos. A Harry le empezaba a gustar Ginni, pero a Hermione le gustaba él. No sabía que hacer. Él quería a Ginni. Decidió preguntárselo cuando bajaran a desayunar. Despertó a Ron y se vistieron los dos y bajaron a desayunar.  
  
–Oye Ron mira me gusta una chica y no se como decírselo. –Dijo Harry.  
  
–¿Quién es? –Quiso saber Ron.  
  
–Tu hermana. –Le susurró Harry a Ron en el oído.  
  
–Pregúntaselo. –Dijo Ron.  
  
–Pense que te emocionarías. –Dijo Harry, un tanto sorprendido.  
  
–Yo me estoy preguntando a quien vamos a poner de miembros en la cabaña, pero recuerda, no deben entrar sin un jefe. –Dijo Ron.  
  
–Mira. –Dijo Harry. –Podríamos poner a Neville, a Ginni y a...Cho.  
  
–Cho es el último año que esta aquí pero es muy buena idea. –Dijo Ron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y poniéndose rojo.  
  
–No me digas que te gusta Cho. –Dijo Harry.  
  
–Bueno y a ti que mas te da a ti también te gusta mi hermana y no digo nada. –Dijo Ron.  
  
–Vale yo aré todo lo que pueda diciéndole a Ginni que eres muy bueno y todo eso y tu a Cho ¿vale? Hay que ir a un sitio y decírselo a solas. –Dijo Ron.  
  
–Y a ver Hermione si quiere venir a adivinar los acertijos que tengo ganas de matar a VOLDEMORT. –Dijo Ron.  
  
–Ron. –Dijo Harry sorprendido. –Has dicho su nombre.  
  
–Ya por que solo es un nombre de un enemigo. –Dijo Ron. –No me va a comer solo por mencionar su nombre, y vamos a desayunar que llevamos aquí un hora hablando justo enfrente de la mesa de Gryffindor.  
  
–Si vale. –Dijo Harry.  
  
Los dos se pusieron a desayunar como locos y después, fueron con Hermione de camino al aula de pociones.  
  
–Hola chicos y no se si seguís enfadados pero yo no. Por que nos enfadamos por una absurda tontería. –Dijo Hermione.  
  
–Yo no ni Ron tampoco. –Dijo Harry. –Pero escucha, ya hemos entrado por detrás de la pared y hay unos acertijos que no sabemos.  
  
–Vamos luego, pero recordar, hay que decir eso de ágase ante mi este poder, y todo eso, con toda la concentración del mundo y tiene que ser de noche y no tiene que haber ni un solo ruido. –Les recordó Hermione.  
  
Llegaron al aula de pociones, y todavía no había llegado Hagrid.  
  
Cuando llegó dijo Malfoy:  
  
- Mirar amigos, ahí viene el gigantón bola de sebo.  
  
Hagrid lo oyó decir eso.  
  
–Recuerda que soy profesor Malfoy así que, por insultar a un profesor debo quitar puntos. –Dijo Hagrid. –Así que cincuenta puntos menos para Slytherin.  
  
Todos los de Gryffindor se partían de risa mientras los de Slytherin se fastidiaban, por que siempre, Snape les quitaba puntos a Gryffindor y ellos se partían de risa.  
  
–Vamos adentro. –Dijo Hagrid.  
  
Todos los alumnos entraron al aula.  
  
Después de la case con Hagrid, Harry se sintió mucho mejor.  
  
Le gustó mucho mas que Snape. Luego, después de todas la clases, Harry y Ron le contaron a Hermione quién le gustaba. Hermione se puso triste luego dijo:  
  
- Bueno adiós que me voy.  
  
Y se fue.  
  
–Bueno voy a buscar a Ginny. –Dijo Ron.  
  
–Yo a Cho. –Dijo Harry.  
  
Mientras Harry buscaba a Cho, vio a Hermione apoyada contra la pared, con los brazos sobre la cara.  
  
–Hermione. –Dijo Harry. -¿qué te pasa?  
  
Hermione no contestó.  
  
Harry se sentó al lado de ella, y Hermione dijo:  
  
- Sabes que me gustas Harry. Y a ti te gusta Ginni.  
  
–Pero Hermione. –Dijo Harry. Seremos amigos.  
  
Hermione se apoyó sobre Harry, y Harry la abrazó. Hermione también lo abrazó.  
  
–Gracias, Harry. –Dijo Hermione. –Te quiero mucho. Me encanta que me abraces.  
  
Harry y Hermione se separaron y Hermione se acercó a Harry. Se quitó las lagrimas.  
  
Luego estuvieron mas cerca mas.. Hermione cogió por la nuca a Harry lo besó. Harry apretó mas su cabeza a la de él como si nunca se fueran a separar. Luego se separaron y se abrazaron. –Te quiero Harry. –Dijo Hermione. Pero lo que no me gusta de ti es que siempre estás peleando, y haciendo el payaso. Hermione se fue.  
  
Ahora que ha Harry le gustaba Hermione...  
  
Fue en busca de Hermione y la iba a obligar a ser su novia.  
  
Cuando la encontró, la acorraló y no la dejaba marchar. Hermione estaba muerta de miedo. Harry se acercó a ella hasta que las narices estaban pegando y Harry le dio un beso. No era como el de siempre solo fue un corto beso. Harry se separó. Hermione no se resistió, y fue y le dio un beso a Harry apretando la cabeza de Harry contra la suya fuerte y luego después de un rato, ya eran novios.  
  
–O no me e liado. –Dijo Harry. –Tengo unas cosas que... hacer como Ron le diga eso a ...  
  
Harry fue corriendo en busca de Ron. Estaba en la cabaña de Hagrid con Ginni.  
  
–Hola Harry. –Dijo Ginni. –Ron me ha hablado mucho de ti.  
  
–NO. –Gritó de pronto Harry. –No me gustas. TENGO NOVIA Y ES HERMIONE.  
  
–O –Dijo Ginni. –Ahora que me gustabas... Harry como has podido. –Dijo Ginni y se fue de la cabaña.  
  
-¿Sois novios? –Dijo Ron como loco.  
Harry le explicó a Ron lo sucedido.  
  
–Guay –Dijo Ron empanado.  
  
–Bien. –Dijo Harry. –Voy a buscar a Cho.  
  
Harry salió de la cabaña con Ron. Ron se fue con Neville (que estaba  
por allí buscando a su sapo Trevor) , y Ron lo ayudó a buscarlo.  
  
Harry fue a la biblioteca a ver si estaba.  
  
Allí estaba ella sola.  
  
–Ven Cho. –Dijo Harry.  
Cho se acerco a Harry.  
  
–¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó.  
  
–Si ven. –Dijo Harry.  
  
Harry le explicó a Cho lo de la cabaña.  
  
–Vamos a la cabaña ¿no? –Dijo Cho  
  
–Sí. –Dijo Harry.  
  
Entraron en la cabaña y Harry le empezó a contar cosas de Ron. Y le  
dijo que a Ron le gustaba ella.  
  
–Lo siento Harry pero a mí, él no me gusta. –Dijo Cho.  
  
Y se fue.  
  
En aquel momento llegó Ron.  
  
–¿Qué te ha dicho? –Preguntó Ron sentándose en una de las sillas.  
  
–No le gustas Ron lo sentimos. Yo por decírtelo y ella por no  
gustarle tú. –Dijo Harry.  
  
–Jolín .- Dijo Ron.  
  
–¿Hermione te gusta, Ron? –Preguntó Harry.  
  
–Buenos pues un poco si eje je. –Dijo Ron.  
  
–Voy a preguntárselo ¿vale? –Dijo Ron.  
  
–Sí. –Dijo Harry. –Vete. Yo te espero aquí.  
  
Ron fue, y al cabo de 15 minutos volvió con Hermione.  
  
–Somos novios, Harry. –Dijo Ron alegremente.  
  
Hermione estaba sonriendo.  
  
–Vamos a celebrarlo. –Dijo Harry.  
  
Salieron de la cabaña de Hagrid y una perra bien grande y marrón,  
estaba allí. Se metió por entre los árboles del bosque prohibido.  
Harry Ron y Hermione la siguieron. Después de caminar un rato, la  
perra se paró. De repente se convirtió en persona. Se quedaron los  
tres con la boca abierta.  
  
–Soy Anabel, Harry. La prisionera de Azkaban. Ya es hora de  
eliminarte del mapa.  
  
Cogió una escopeta y la cargó. Apuntó a Ron.  
  
–CORRED. –Gritó Harry.  
  
Todos echaron a correr. La animaga se convirtió otra vez en perra, y  
corrió hasta alcanzarlos y se puso delante.  
  
–No conseguirás escaparte como con Sirius. –Dijo Anabel.  
  
–Conoces a Sirius ¿verdad? –Dijo Harry.  
  
–Si soñaba con que muriera y así fue. Murió. Y él fue tan bobo mi  
marido que... Quiero decir que no te mató.  
  
–Tú eres su madrina. –Dijo Hermione horrorizada.  
  
–Que dices Hermione si yo no tengo madrina y Sirius no tenía mujer.  
–Dijo Harry.  
  
–Eso es lo que tu te crees. –Dijo Anabel.  
  
–Si quieres matar a Harry tendrás que matarnos a nosotros. –Dijo  
Hermione, poniéndose delante de Harry, con Ron.  
  
–No. –Dijo Anabel. –No me apetece.  
  
Y se fue.  
  
Puchy llegó en aquel momento con una camiseta en las patas. Lo tiró  
donde ellos.  
  
Harry lo cogió y dijo:  
  
- Me pregunto para qué sirve.  
  
Todos los cogieron y de repente los empezó a llevar.  
  
–Es un traslador. –Dijo Hermione.  
  
Luego, dentro de unos instantes, estaban en el despacho de  
Dumbledore.  
  
Él estaba allí sentado en su silla tranquilamente.  
  
–Profesor –dijo Harry -¿Nos mandó usted esta camiseta?  
  
–Sí. –Dijo Dumbledore. –No os iba a dejar allí y que os matara ¿No  
creéis?  
  
Los tres chicos asintieron.  
  
–Profesor, - Dijo Ron. –¿Usted cree que Voldemort estará débil  
después de haberle hecho esta cicatriz a Hermione?  
  
–No se sabe todavía, pero el ministerio intenta saber algo. –Dijo  
Dumbledore.  
  
–Bueno nos vamos. –Dijo Harry.  
  
Al salir del despacho de Dumbledore, los tres se dirigieron al Gran  
Comedor a que Hermione les dijera los acertijos. Fueron esta vez sin  
capa invisible.  
  
El primer acertijo al que se acercaron ponía:  
  
¿Qué animal tiene más dientes?  
  
–Que fácil, solo es fantasía. –Dijo Hermione. –Es el ratoncito Pérez  
porque se supone que lleva muchos dientes.  
  
Hermione lo puso. Otro ponía:  
  
A un cerezo yo subí, yo cerezas hallé, yo cerezas no comí, y yo  
cerezas no dejé.  
  
–Este es que subes a un cerezo y hay dos cerezas, comes una y dejas  
una, y si comes una no comes cerezas y si dejas una no dejas cerezas.  
Porque si comes una no dices: Comí unas cerezas dices: Comí una  
cereza. ¿Entendéis? –Dijo Hermione.  
  
Otro ponía:  
  
Trepa por los tejados y tiene uñas, dice miau y no es un gato.  
  
–ES UNA GATA. –Gritó Hermione.  
  
Lo puso. Se acercaron a otro y ponía:  
  
¿Quién tiene largo morro y vagabundea?  
  
–Es el galgo. –Dijo Hermione. –Es una clase de perro.  
  
La puerta se abrió pasaron y allí había un huequecito para meter la  
bola de cristal. La metieron y dijeron las palabras. Lugo la sacaron  
y el poder fue a ellos. Salieron corriendo de allí, salieron del  
castillo, y se dirigieron al bosque prohibido. Harry se dio cuenta.  
Era 25 de Diciembre, y había cena de Navidad. Fueron corriendo y  
esperaron. Después de un largo rato, Voldemort estaba allí. Todos se  
levantaron y Ron gritó:  
  
-PUTÓN DE MIERDA VETE A LA MIERDA CAGICA SIN CARNE BOBO MONSTRUOSO  
MIERDO.  
  
Voldemort se les estaba acercando, y los tres, gritaron con la mano:  
  
-MUERTE.  
  
De sus manos salió un haz de luz blanca, y le dio a Voldemort. Este  
cayó al suelo.  
  
Los tres chocaron la mano en un salto, y fueron corriendo al  
castillo.  
  
Allí, en el Gran Comedor, estaban todos cenando la cena de Navidad.  
  
Los tres cenaron y se fueron a la cama. Ron y Hermione eran novios.  
  
Harry se levantó a las 12 de la noche, al baño. En su habitación  
Seamus, Neville y Dean no se acostaban hasta las 2 o por hay. Cuando  
Harry llegó no se podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.  
  
Ron estaba tumbado en la cama desnudo con Martha, la exnovia de  
Harry, y Martha estaba encima de él, desnuda también. Harry fue  
despacio hasta su cama, y se echó. Los estaba espiando.  
  
–RON. –Gritó Harry.  
  
Ron pegó un brinco y los dos se levantaron. Encendieron la luz.  
  
–Harry. –Dijo Ron. -¿Qué haces? Si yo pensé que ...  
  
–Tranquilos Ron, no diré nada. Seguid si queréis. –Dijo Harry.  
  
–No digas nada. –Dijo Martha. –Esta noche voy a dormir con él.  
  
Ron y Martha sin poner el pijama ni nada, se metieron en la cama  
desnudos. Luego se durmieron abrazados, profundamente.  
  
El curso se acababa y Ron y Martha seguían siendo novios. El día de  
irse a casa, en el banquete Dumbledore dijo:  
  
- Bien, otro año se va. Vamos a decir la casa ganadora. En primer  
lugar, Gryffindor gana 995 puntos por vencer a LORD VOLDEMORT. Hace  
falta mucha valentía para eso. Y por muchas otras cosas de valentía,  
y peligro.  
  
Tomo el Comedor se levantó, y empezó a aplaudir y vitorear tan fuerte  
que podrían haber dejado a alguien sordo.  
  
–Con tal, que GRIFFYNDOR GANA LA COPA CONSECUTIVA A NOMBRE DE HARRY  
RON Y HERMIONE.  
  
Ahora si que estalló en aplausos y vítores.  
  
Después de comer, todos salieron a esperar el tren. De qué llegó,  
fueron a casa. En el camino, Ron dijo:  
  
- Podréis venir a mi casa los dos, que mi madre dijo que si querías  
quedar que quedarais.  
  
–Yo sí. –Dijo Hermione. –Le mandaré una nota a mi madre y le diré a  
ver si puedo quedar.  
  
Hermione se la mandó.  
  
– ¿Y tú, Harry? –Dijo Ron.  
  
– Creo que no estaría nada mal engañar y fastidiar un poco a mis tíos  
y mi primo. –Dijo Harry la mar de contento.  
  
El tren se detuvo y Harry fue con la señora weasley. Montaron en el  
coche, mientras tío Vernon, tía Petunia, y Dudley, lo buscaban.  
  
Harry Ron y Hermione fueron todo el camino a la casa de los Weasley,  
riéndose.  
  
Cuando llegaron, Fred y George estaban subidos al tejado limpiándolo.  
  
–¿Qué hacen? –Preguntó Hermione.  
  
–Están limpiando la casa por dentro y por fuera, de castigo, por  
haberse escapado de Hogwarts. –Dijo la señora Weasley. –Pasar.  
  
Antes de entrar, una lechuza llegó. Era la de Hermione.  
  
–Me dejan. –Gritó Hermione en cuanto leyó la carta.  
  
Luego entraron.  
  
FIN.  
  
Bueno espero que os haya gustado. Voy a continuar que tienen 17 años,  
luego un hijo o hija que va a Hogwarts.. Adiós. 


End file.
